Love Between Us
by keichuu
Summary: aku ingin menutup mataku dari segala kenyataan yang menyapa, sehingga aku bisa berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. karena yang aku inginkan hanya terus mencintaimu bahkan jika aku tidak dicintai...
1. Prolog

Prolog

Ohayou~ Atashi wa Kei desu xD saya newbie di ffn, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di ffn. Untuk para reader dan senpai yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyelami? dunia Ffn ini, yoroshiku onegaishimasu ^^

**~Love Between Us~**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BAGINYA menikmati setiap helai daun momiji yang berguguran adalah hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan di musim gugur. Setidaknya, setiap ia melakukannya perasaanya akan terasa sedikit lebih baik. Dunianya seakan damai kembali.

Mata itu terpejam menyembunyikan manik emerald yang indah, ia menarik napas menikmati aroma musim gugur yang mulai memenuhi paru-parunya.

_Andai saja semuanya terasa nyaman seperti ini..._

Sesaat setelah menggumamkan apa yang dirasanya, mata itu kembali terbuka. Pandangannya menerawang meski bibirnya tersenyum.

Ini adalah keputusannya untuk memilih bertahan dalam dunia kecil yang sudah dibangunnya, meski sakit sekali rasanya tapi ia tahu ia bisa bertahan. Ia tidak mungkin melepas cinta yang bahkan cinta itu pun tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Takdir memang tidak bisa ia tentukan. Tapi ia bisa memutuskan bagaimana ia akan menjalani kehidupannya, dan ya, ia memilih bertahan.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**~Love Between Us~**

**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Haaah..' Sakura, nama gadis yang tengah melamun itu menghela napas. Sedikit menyamankan posisi bersandarnya pada bingkai jendela kamarnya gadis itu masih setia menatap bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah tangan kekar sudah melingkar manis memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Tak perlu takut untuk mengetahui siapa yang berani melakukan hal itu padanya, karena hanya satu pria yang ia izinkan untuk melakukannya.

"Sasuke-kun," Gumamnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, hm?" Tanya pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang memikirkanmu". Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya, "Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu memikirkanku?" tanyanya seraya mencium leher jenjang Sakura.

Sakura melenguh, "Kau lihat bulan itu?" Tunjuk Sakura ke arah bulan seraya menghindari ciuman Sasuke pada lehernya, "Aku berpikir, bulan itu seperti dirimu."

Pemuda berambut raven itu sedikit mendongak ke arah yang ditunjukkan kekasihnya, "Kenapa bulan? Aku lebih suka matahari yang mempunyai cahayanya sendiri," setelah berkata itu Sasuke kembali ke kegiatannya semula, ia menyibak rambut Sakura ke belakang sehingga ia bisa leluasa menciumi leher gadisnya, dan jangan heran jika Sasuke bisa berbicara banyak seperti ini, tentu saja karena lawan bicaranya adalah Sakura.

"Sasuke-~ dengarkan dulu," Sakura mulai merasa geli dan menggeliat tak nyaman dalam dekapan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya dan mulai serius mendengarkan gadisnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke yang kini tengah menumpukan dagunya di atas kepala bersurai merah muda milik Sakura.

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi bulan Sasuke-kun, karena kau terlihat paling bersinar diantara gelapnya malam," Sakura menunduk, "Juga paling bersinar di hatiku," katanya tersipu.

Ada lengkung tipis menghiasi wajah Sasuke, tipis sekali dan itu hanya bertahan satu detik, "Jika aku bulan, kau jadi apa?"

"Hanya menjadi salah satu objek kecil yang terselimuti gelap, dan saat sinarmu mengenaiku, aku merasa aku hidup," terang Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya menyadari suara Sakura yang memelan ketika menjelaskan tentang dirinya, "Begitu kah? Tapi kenapa aku berpikir kau lebih cocok menjadi bintang."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha melihat ke arah Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya heran.

"Kau mau tahu?" Sasuke tersenyum, ah tidak, ia menyeringai seraya membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar menghadap ke arahnya. Sakura mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari jawabannya di atas ranjang?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura dengan disertai teriakan dan pukulan kecil pada dada bidangnya, ia rebahkan tubuh gadisnya di atas ranjang _king size_nya. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan, hanya saling mendekap memberikan kehangatan di malam yang terbilang dingin saat itu sebelum akhirnya Sakura mulai terlelap ke dalam mimpinya.

Setelah menyamankan posisi tidur kekasihnya, Sasuke mulai merebahkan dirinya. Ia posisikan tubuhnya menyamping ke arah Sakura, sambil membelai surai merah muda yang menguarkan wangi _strawberry_ milik Sakura, ia berbisik di telinga gadisnya, "Karena bintang adalah pasangan bulan, dan kau adalah bintangku Sakura, kau milikku dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu." Setelah membisikkan itu, Sasuke mengecup singkat kening lebar Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia ikut tertidur seraya memeluk Sakura protektif.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sejak semalam, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda itu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, menyadari tidak ada tangan kekar yang biasanya memeluknya protektif, dengan mata yang masih terpejam tangannya mulai meraba-raba sekitarnya. Kosong. Dengan perasaan heran Sakura mulai membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik emeraldnya yang sedikit tertutupi kelopak matanya karena sinar matahari yang menerpa membuatnya silau.

Biasanya, saat ia bangun dipagi hari akan ada tangan yang setia melingkari pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan protektif dan juga akan ada kecupan-kecupan hangat yang akan menghujaninya untuk membuatnya segera terbangun. Tapi kali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikit pun dari pria tampan yang menemani tidurnya semalam. Bahkan saat Sakura memasuki kamar mandi, di sana tidak ada handuk yang menggantung yang biasa Sasuke pakai, yang menandakan Sasuke-kekasihnya itu langsung pergi setelah ia bangun.

Mengabaikan pikiran buruk yang membayanginya, Sakura segera menyalakan _shower _dan membasahi tubuhnya.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya di depan cermin yang terletak di pojok kamarnya, Sakura segera keluar dari kamar. Ia tidak berminat sarapan pagi ini, lagipula tidak ada Sasuke yang akan memakan masakannya dan menemaninya makan.

Setelah memastikan pintu apartemennya terkunci. Sakura segera melesat memasuki lift.

Ya, Sakura tinggal di apartemen. Sebenarnya ini adalah apartemen milik Sasuke, tepat saat ia lulus dari sekolah menengah pertamanya, Sasuke mengajak dirinya untuk tinggal bersama dan kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu selalu menegaskan bahwa ini adalah apartmen milik mereka berdua.

Sakura sedikit mengulas senyum saat ia mengingat kembali bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat itu, wajahnya yang memerah karena kesal yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya.

_Ting_

Bunyi lift menyadarkan Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata, ternyata ia sudah sampai di _basement_. Segera ia bergegas keluar untuk menuju sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha International High School, atau sebut saja KIHS adalah Sekolah Menengah Atas nomor satu di Konoha. Jangan kira Sakura bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena Sasuke, meski tidak dipungkiri jika hidupnya ditanggung semua oleh Sasuke tapi tidak untuk ini. Otaknya yang cerdas -tapi tentu saja tidak bisa menyaingi kejeniusan kekasihnya itu- membuat dirinya bisa masuk ke sekolah ini melalui jalur beasiswa. Meski begitu, pada awalnya Sakura merasa tidak yakin untuk masuk ke sekolah ini, ia sadar jika harus dibandingkan dengan semua siswa-siswi KIHS yang notabene adalah anak-anak elit ia tidak ada apa-apanya. Hidupnya ia gantungkan semua pada Sasuke. Terdengar seperti perempuan yang mencari keuntungan? Oh, tentu tidak. Sakura bahkan sudah lupa berapa ratus kali ia meminta izin pada kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu untuk bekerja paruh waktu, yang tentu saja selalu berakhir dengan perdebatan dan bungkaman pada bibir merah muda miliknya, karena Sasuke selalu menciumnya untuk membuatnya terdiam dan tidak lagi membantah.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, di tahun keduanya di KIHS ini Sakura tidak sekalipun mendapati pandangan meremehkan atau semacamnya yang ia takutkan dulu. Sakura tersenyum seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terus berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai 2. Sasuke selalu berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta berulang kali dengan semua perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai di kelas 2-2 yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi kelasnya bersama Sasuke, Sakura tidak meneukan Sasuke di sana. Dengan langkah berat Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya, lalu duduk dan menangkukan kedua tangannya di atas meja sebelum akhirnya ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana.

Tanpa disadari Sakura, sepasang manik shapire sudah memperhatikannya dari awal Sakura memasuki kelas, bagaimana manik emerald itu bergerak keseluruh isi kelas seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, lalu menghela napas berat dan berjalan seperti orang yang tidak memiliki energi, kemudian berakhir dengan yang Sakura lakukan saat ini tanpa menyadari sosok yang terus memperhatikannya tadi.

Yamanaka Ino. Gadis bermanik shapire yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan wajah bak _Barbie_ itu menghela napas pelan memandangi sahabat merah mudanya yang terlihat berbeda pagi ini. Dengan menumpu dagunya pada tangan yang bertumbu di atas meja Ino menggoyang pelan bahu Sakura, "Sakura," panggilnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino," jawab Sakura tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Hey, aku bahkan belum bertanya. Aku hanya memanggilmu," jawab Ino mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu Ino,"

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana pangeran pantat ayam super protektifmu itu?" Tanya Ino yang kini sukses membuat Sakura bangun dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," setelah menjawab, Sakura memangku wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yag bertumpu di atas meja.

"Hmm, sepertinya sekarang aku tahu, kenapa sahabat jidat lebarku ini terlihat tidak bertenaga pagi hari ini," tutur Ino dengan nada bicaranya yang jail. Berharap Sakura akan merspon, karena biasanya Sakura akan marah jika dikatai 'jidat lebar' olehnya. Tapi nyatanya, Sakura tetap tak bergeming. Manik emeraldnya menerawang.

"Entahlah Ino, Sasuke bahkan tidak sekalipun pergi tanpa memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu padaku sebelumnya," sakura kembali menangkupkan tangannya diatas meja dan menyamankan kepalanya di sana, "Aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpaku, Ino," gumam Sakura pelan yang kemudian tertelan oleh suara berisik sepatu yang memasuki kelas tepat ketika bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Sesaat sebelum pintu kelas ditutup oleh _sensei_ yang akan mengajar pagi ini, Sakura bergumam pelan, "Sasuke, kau dimana?" dan pintu pun tertutup seolah itu adalah penghalang antara dirinya dan Sasuke hari itu.

.

.

Tbc…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kei's Zone~**

Konnichiwa~ Akhirnya chapter 1 update juga xD gomen kalo chapter 1 ini telat dan belum sesuai harapan para readers *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Jujur saja Kei tiba-tiba merasa ga Pede buat publish chapter ini ._.

Arigatou buat semua readers dan yang udah review, Kei jadi bersemangat ngetiknya ^^/ terus review ya, biar Kei makin semangat dan idenya makin bagus xD

Untuk balasan review cek PM ya, arigatou ^^

Sampai ketemu di chap depan~

-Kei-


End file.
